


It's More Than What You Bargained For

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [30]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emetophilia, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sick Fic, Vomit kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day thirty.He should've never trusted Pym. Not when he was manic like this.(Formerly titled Sickly).





	It's More Than What You Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one but I'm working on nothing here since my power went out, I typed this as fast as I could on my brother's couch lol. It's super gross but it's mine!
> 
> I renamed it! Title is from "Destroyed By Hippie Powers" by Car Seat Headrest.
> 
> Enjoy!

Pym’s strange sonic machine spun him around and around. He had told Eric is was all for some experiment, so he could better use the Ant Suit.

He should’ve known better not to trust Pym when he had that look in his eyes.That wide, manic smile stretching his face. It wasn’t some well meaning experiment, it was a torture device. 

Eric cursed as the machine continued to spin him. 

“What’s this thing for again?” He asked, shouting against the forces that kept him to the machine.

Hank hesitated for answering. His voice sounded strange, so far away.

“Science!” He declared and Eric rolled his eyes. 

Eventually the thing stopped. He was let out of it and, as he walked out of it, he immediately fell to the ground. He grit his teeth, trying to get back up and failing to do so. Pym stood before him, looking down at him with a passive look on his face.

“What the hell, Pym?” He hissed, finally giving up and laying down on the cold lab floor.

Hank shrugged and crouched down, getting a closer look at Eric. The room kept spinning around him and, when he tried shutting his eyes, that only made it worse. When he opened his big, green eyes again, there were three Hank Pyms staring down at him with the same three manic smirks on the same three faces.

A cool hand touched his suddenly flushed face and Eric moaned weakly, whining. He tried arching up into the touch but his head started spinning again. 

“Can you tell me if you’re going to throw up?”

Eric moaned in pain.

“I-I think I am.”

Hank’s eyes lit up and Eric’s stomach dropped. He picked a note pad up and scribbled something down, throwing the pad of paper over his shoulder and going for his belt. It clinked and Eric flinched. 

He didn’t know what Hank wanted him to do, he couldn’t even lift his head. Yet, Hank pulled his already leaking cock out and stroked himself a few times. When he lifted Eric’s head up, Eric tried to fight but just couldn’t resist. He moved with Hank’s hands, getting pulled until Hank was slipping the head of his cock past his slack lips.

Eric gagged as Hank pushed down until he was all the way to the base of his cock, the head bumping the back of his throat. He whimpered around Hank, gagging again and fighting back the urge to vomit. Every time he gagged, Hank groaned and thrust in harder and harder.

“Oh, this is perfect. I knew this was a good idea, you’re so perfect.” He moaned, whispering praise in between insults.

He thrust in until he was cumming hard, down his raw throat. When Hank pulled out, Eric gagged once more, throwing up all over Hank’s pants and cock. Pym seemed more satisfied with that than his orgasm, moaning loudly and gripping harder into his ginger curls. Hank stroked his hair as he continued to throw up until he was dry heaving, nothing left to throw up.

“So good.” Hank murmured, sounding far too satisfied with himself.

His eyes slipped shut. At least one person was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
